


Unerwünschter Bruder

by somali77



Series: Schwarzer Humor [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Ein Schulaufsatz bringt Nagi ins Grübeln- was bedeutet eigentlich Familie?





	Unerwünschter Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Antwort zu: "Oberthema Gefühle- Du bist wie der Bruder, den ich niemals wollte"

~

In ewigem Rhythmus klackerten gedämpfte Geräusche der Computertastatur, Nagi saß mit dem Laptop im Wohnzimmer, neben ihm lag Farfarello auf dem Sofa, fuhr halb vor sich hin dösend mit einem Finger das Muster des Polsterbezugs nach.  
Eine Tasse Kaffee kühlte auf dem Glastisch vor sich hin.  
Die Dusche rauschte.

Es war vierzehn Uhr vierundzwanzig, aber Schuldig schlief eben gern aus und duschte nach dem Aufstehen ausgiebig. Nagi schrieb an der Hausaufgabe, die er für die Schule, an die er zur Zeit ging, erledigen sollte.  
Er hielt es zwar für eine reichlich nutzlose Beschäftigung, weil er in zwei Wochen ohnehin wieder wo anders sein würde, aber er war niemand, der sich allzu lautstark über solche Zustände beschwerte. Und außerdem war es nicht einmal völlig uninteressant. 

Ein Riegel Herrenschokolade schwebte durch die Luft und Nagi fasste nach ihm, biss ein Stück ab, kaute. Sah mit düsterem Blick auf den Bildschirm. 

“Was Familie für mich bedeutet”

Solche Titel konfrontierten ihn immer mit der Frage, wie unehrlich er sein musste, um ein befriedigendes Ergebnis zu erzielen. Allerdings hatte Nagi durchaus klare Vorstellungen von Familie, auch wenn man es seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht mit dem duldsamen, leeren Blick nicht direkt ansehen mochte. 

Und, auch wenn er in ihrem Haushalt- und bei sonstigen Gelegenheiten- selbstverständlich Gefühle in sich kehrte, um Andere nicht zu belästigen oder belästigt zu werden, sprudelten sie in blumigen, sehnsuchtsvollen Vorstellungen nur so aus ihm heraus, wenn er mit seiner Elektronik allein war. 

“Familie ist ein gefühltes Zuhause, das nicht an einen Ort, sondern an die Gesellschaft bestimmter Personen gebunden ist.”, fand sich unter den Sätzen.

 

Nagi war einigermaßen stolz auf seine Ideen, auch wenn in ihm doch ein bisschen der Zweifel nagte, ob er über Familie schreiben konnte, wenn er eigentlich nie eine gehabt hatte.  
Er sah Schwarz nicht wirklich als seine Familie. Sie waren eher so was wie Arbeitskollegen.

Seine Zeit früher, bei der nicht ganz so heiligen Mutter in der Kirche, war kurz gewesen, und er erinnerte sich nicht gern daran. Vielleicht war sein Bild von einer “normalen” Familie zu unrealistisch? Zu süß, blumig und positiv? Er lehnte sich in dem großen Ohrensessel- der sonst gewöhnlich von ihrem Leader in Beschlag genommen wurde- zurück, und verzog kritisch den dünnen Mund. 

Vielleicht brauchte er andere Meinungen.

 

Sein Blick fiel auf Farfarello, der inzwischen zu Schlafen schien. Der würde ihm vermutlich negative Aspekte von Familie erzählen können, eventuell sogar mit praktischer Demonstration, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Farfarello für einen Schulbericht vielleicht doch nicht die nötige Objektivität hatte. 

Nagi grübelte noch einen Moment, dann stellte er den Laptop auf den Couchtisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vormund. 

“Crawford?”, er klopfte mit dünnen Fingerknöcheln an der Tür von Crawfords Arbeitszimmer und trat leise ein.  
Der Amerikaner sah von seiner Arbeit kaum auf.  
“Was ist denn?”, murrte er in seine Unterlagen.

“Wir haben da diesen Schulaufsatz über Familie und ich dachte, vielleicht-...”  
Nunja, Crawford schien in “Familie” auch nicht eins seiner Lieblingsthemen zu finden. 

 

Oder er wusste einfach nicht wirklich, was Nagi eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
Jedenfalls versuchte er erst stirnrunzelnd, die Sache mit Fragen genauer zu spezifizieren, dann meinte er unwirsch, dass das doch wohl ein fürchterlich weites Feld sei und er nicht wisse, was genau er nun dazu sagen sollte, zuletzt versuchte er sich auf die naturwissenschaftliche Basis zu retten, indem er Nagi lang und breit klar machte, dass die Bezeichnung “Familie” ähnliche Gattungen in der Klassifikation von Lebewesen zusammenfasste, und dass es auf Menschen bezogen eben eine Gruppe von Personen darstellte, die einen gemeinsamen Genpool teilten.

 

Etwas ernüchtert, wenn auch nicht wirklich überrascht, kehrte Nagi ins Wohnzimmer zurück und machte sich in Gedanken wieder einmal den Vermerk, dass Crawford offensichtlich allein mit der Vorstellung von Gefühlen schon überfordert war und es sich immer als besser erwiesen hatte, ihn nicht mit den Grenzen seiner Hirnkapazität zu konfrontieren. 

Das Bild das sich ihm bei seiner Rückkehr allerdings bot, ließ ihn stocken. 

 

Jemand großes, schlacksiges hockte mit Handtuch über den Schultern, einem Löffel zwischen den Lippen und kurzen blauen Shorts, aus denen zwei viel zu lange, stoppelige Beine ragten, vor seinem Laptop, seinem Heiligtum, dem wertvollsten Besitz den er jemals gehabt hatte, und hackte zudringlich auf der Tastatur herum. 

“Schuldig!”

 

Ein breites, gewinnendes Grinsen antwortete ihm.

“Was zur-... was zur Hölle machst du an meinem Rechner?!”  
“Nagileinchen!”, Schuldigs Lippenstretching schien das spitze Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu teilen, “Echt interessant, was du da schreibst... unser kleiner Romantiker!” 

“Lass die Finger davon!”, 

Etwas zu schwungvoll schlug er mit telekinetischem Druck den Bildschirm abwärts und zog das Gerät über den Tisch zu sich her, wobei er fast das Kabel abriss, das noch in der Steckdose hing.  
Schuldig hob beide Hände. 

“Whoa...“, lachte er, „Keine Hektik! ... Alles gut, Naggles- deine Pornosammlung ist ja schon durchaus vielversprechend, aber hör mal-... du hast „Daily Squee“ in den Lesezeichen?“, er warf ihm einen tiefen Blick zu und schüttelte bedeutungsvoll den Kopf,“ Ich glaube darüber muss ich mit deinem Vormund mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen...”, 

“Schuldig!”, Nagi schnappte nach Luft, “DAS! Das-... das ist privat!”

“Kein Grund obsessiv zu werden, Schätzchen! Wir sind doch quasi eine Familie, wie du geschrieben hast! Sind Geheimnisse nicht zum Teilen da?”

Nagi verfluchte das soziale Handycap, das ihm die Schlagfertigkeit einer Kartoffel verlieh und klappte statt einer guten Antwort den Mund auf und zu- das Kratzen eines Löffels auf Porzellan lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit prompt weiter abwärts, auf den Teller vor Schuldig auf dem Couchtisch, wo nur noch ein kläglicher Rest von Nachtisch seiner endgültigen Vernichtung entgegensah.

“Und das war mein Pudding!“, heulte er, „Den hatte ich mir extra aufgehoben! Du mieses Arschloch!”

Türknallend zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und tippte mit schwelender Wut, ganz ohne Telekinese:

“Familie: Man kann sich ihre Mitglieder nicht aussuchen oder tauschen, auch wenn sie einem das Leben zur Hölle machen.” 

Mit grimmiger Befriedigung las er seinen Aufsatz noch einmal durch.  
Manchmal war Schuldig dann doch aus Versehen zu etwas nütze. Als schlechtes Beispiel:  
Ab und zu war er nämlich nicht wie ein zweiter Elternteil, sondern eher wie ein nerviger, großer Bruder, auf den man bei aller Familiensehnsucht auch gerne hätte verzichten können!

~


End file.
